


Insecurities (Bede X Fem!Reader)

by BrittWritesPokemon



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bede also needs a hug, Bede is an adorable tsundere, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Is this even a one-shot?, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Raihan is an idiot, Smut, Swearing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, it's kinda long for a one-shot, reader is kind of a perv, smut is at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittWritesPokemon/pseuds/BrittWritesPokemon
Summary: Bede couldn't help but feel rather underwhelming compared to Raihan and Leon, your two best friends. Jealous and insecure thoughts kept swirling about his mind as he realized just how terrified he was at the thought of you leaving him.You were right by his side during his moment of self-doubt to remind him just how much you love him.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	Insecurities (Bede X Fem!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Novice writer here hoping that this isn't too awful and that someone out there likes it!
> 
> I adore Bede so much, so expect quite a few stories involving him on my profile.
> 
> Lots and lots of fluff for you guys with a smutty reward at the end. Enjoy!
> 
> (This was originally posted to my Wattpad)
> 
> \- Britt

Time felt like it had slowed down, which was the feeling you got every single time you walked down the corridor that lead to a stadium's pitch.

And today was no different as you headed to the location of your exhibition match at Wyndon's stadium. Walking alongside you was your beloved and most trusted partner pokémon, Silvally. You had always affectionately referred to them as Nully.

You could hear Leon's booming voice out on the pitch. Ever since the events regarding Rose and his ridiculous idea to bring forth The Darkest Days, Leon had taken up the role of not only managing the Battle Tower but also being the Chairman of the Pokémon League.

You couldn't help but smile fondly. Even if he was no longer the undefeated champion, your dear friend still had a role of utmost importance, and you were glad that none had forgotten about him. Leon was still highly beloved and respected, which he absolutely deserved.

It had always been highly exhilarating to stand on the pitch with so many people cheering for the battle to come. Ever since you first challenged the Turrfield Gym all those years back, you could never get enough of the high that such intense moments brought you.

Even more so now that you were the top trainer in all of Galar, the latest undefeated champion that has been defending her title for the past eight years. All those screams and cheers were for you. Knowing just how much love and support you had from Galar in its entirety was an amazing feeling which you could never tire of.

Hell, Leon had told you that you made the stadiums shake just as much, if not a little more, than he did. That was a high compliment.

You had worked hard to get to where you were, very hard. Needless to say that it massively paid off.

Eight years ago, none would have thought that the nobody trainer hailing from the dusty Stow-on-Side would have won it all, everyone had their bets set on Victor, Hop or Marnie.

A nobody. Yeah, you remembered it all so well.

Your parents had passed away in a tragic Corviknight Taxi accident when you were sixteen. So, you were just that solitary itinerant that wandered the streets of Stow-on-Side with your Type: Null by your side. You usually slept on rooftops in a makeshift tent. You remembered how you challenged random trainers here and there in order to get some prize money to scrape by. It wasn't the ideal lifestyle, but it worked nonetheless.

When you were eighteen, you got endorsed by pure chance. It was a last-minute endorsement, just a few days before the opening ceremony.

With not many trainers left to challenge in Stow-on-Side, your legs had taken you to the neighbouring city of Hammerlocke. There, you had caught the attention of the Dragon-type trainer, Raihan.

He saw something in you. You had a tight bond with your Type: Null, and you seemed to be able to command such a difficult pokémon with ease. He had challenged you to a battle, and despite you being defeated quickly, you had remained positive and friendly. You showed a good example of sportsmanship despite your visibly difficult situation. He respected that. A lot.

And thus, you were endorsed, and you had no idea how to react at the time. You did not expect to make it to where you were, but it was all for the better.

A nudge to your side from Nully had snapped you out of your thoughts. You glanced at the large synthetic pokémon apologetically.

"Sorry 'bout that, Nully. Just feeling nostalgic is all," you said.

Your lips curled into a smirk as you patted your partner's head. "Ready to knock 'em dead?" You asked, causing Nully to nod with a determined growl escaping them.

The two of you confidently entered the pitch, waves of loud cheers had the stadium shaking. You grinned and waved at the crowd before sending them a thumbs up and a wink. You were a simple person and never had an over-the-top pose, but it was definitely something that suited you.

You smirked at your opponent, which he returned. It was amusing for you to be facing the very man who endorsed you at your exhibition match.

However, Raihan wasn't just the man who endorsed you, he was your best friend. The two of you had definitely become very close over the years. You had, what you called, a trio of dorks which consisted of yourself, Raihan and Leon. The three of you were as tight as they got.

"Guess who's about to dirty that perfect streak of wins?" Raihan called out in a teasing tone.

You rolled your eyes. "Isn't that what you say every time we battle? I'm still waiting, you know?" You said.

Raihan crouched into his signature battle stance as he took out one of his Ultra Balls.

"Yeah, yeah. I mean it this time! Me and my partners will send you flying!" He said.

"We'll see about that, Rai. Nully, how about you open up this battle?" You asked, glancing at your partner.

In sync with your voice, Nully darted forward, digging their feet into the ground with a threatening snarl.

Raihan gritted his teeth. All of your pokémon were trained to perfection, but Nully? They were on a whole other level. You were starting off strong, and you definitely didn't look like you were planning to hold back.

"Alright Flygon, let's bring the storm," Raihan yelled out as he sent out his Flygon.

Meanwhile, amongst the crowd, Bede watched your battle from the front row of the stands. He rested his cheek in his palm as he leaned against the rail, the biggest smirk graced his features.

Raihan was beyond fucked, the chance at victory for him was nonexistent.

Although he may have seemed biased, Bede thought that, without a shadow of a doubt, you were the most brilliant trainer that had ever graced the region.

You had so many strategies up your sleeve that even Bede couldn't keep up with all of them. That was saying something as the two of you have been living and training together for many years now. You were beyond unpredictable, something that he admired greatly as it was a trait that many trainers these days lacked.

Unlike a lot of people, you trained way more than six pokémon, and you showed up to every one of your big matches with different sets, making it nearly impossible to prepare to face you accordingly.

The only pokémon that was always present on your team was Nully, they never left your side no matter what. However, Silvally were very flexible pokémon, capable of being any type while possessing a very respectable variety of attacks. It was the perfect pokémon for your unpredictable battle style.

Bede chuckled as he noticed Nully's colour. You had equipped them with the Ground Memory, meaning that Raihan's sandstorm was meaningless against them.

That Multi-Attack that Nully packed was devastating, no matter the type. It was no joke. Being Ground-type, it was bound to utterly destroy Raihan's Duraludon whenever it came out.

And knowing you, you most likely came prepared with an ice or Dragon-type move on Nully to deal with Raihan's other dragons.

And boy you did. As you ordered Nully to launch a powerful Ice Beam onto Raihan's Flygon, that quad weakness could be felt as Flygon fell in one hit.

Turtonator was next, and it set up a Shell Trap. Bede smirked at that. You were smarter than that and would absolutely not fall for such a move.

Raihan's battle style was much too obvious to you as you ordered a devastating Draco Meteor from Nully, avoiding any form of physical contact with the exploding spikes on the dragon's backside.

Bede chuckled, fondness for you was written all over his face at the sight of you utterly destroying an opponent. He was never one to show emotion all that much, but how could he not in moments such as these? You never failed to bring him on the edge of his seat. Plus, this was the first time in a long time that he's been able to come to one of your matches in person, so it was definitely exciting.

As the battle went on, you turned to the crowd, winking and blowing little kisses.

Bede bit his lip with a light hue of pink dusting his cheeks, you were just so damn cute. Six years of relationship, and you still made him feel like he was still in his silly puppy crush phase.

He definitely had a love-hate relationship with his own feelings. He loved how happy you made him feel. You brought him a sentiment of belonging, he truly felt needed and wanted.

Of course, Bede had always been stubborn and prideful, so he wasn't fond of the fact that his tough persona had practically melted when he started dating you. He did not want anyone to see him as some kind of a softie. Only you were allowed to see that side of him.

Oh, but who was he kidding? He was utterly enamoured with you.

Your Dynamaxed Silvally shrunk to their normal size after defeating Raihan's G-Max Duraludon. With another victory under your belt, you jumped up and down in an excited fashion. It was as if you had never won a battle in your life. Bede watched as you bowed to the roaring crowd, tipping your hat as if you were some kind of sophisticated gentleman.

He rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle at your antics, you were such an idiot at times. Albeit an adorable idiot that he loved greatly.

~~~~~~

In the locker room, you were seated on a bench, cooing at your beloved partner. Nully happily wagged their fish-like tail as you ruffled their crest adoringly.

"Nully, Nully, I swear you leave me in awe with every battle! I mean, you totally obliterated Raihan's entire team... you're the best!" You praised.

In sync, the two of you raised your fists into a fist bump, and being the idiot that you were, you made your palm 'explode' causing Nully to playfully fall to the ground, pretending to be dead. The two of you laughed at your own shenanigans.

"I swear, I still have a hard time believing that the all-mighty champion is such a childish idiot at times," Bede said as he entered the locker room.

You stood up, playfully rolling your eyes as you approached your lover. "Oh, shut it you. I'm a fun champion!" You said as you booped his nose.

He gently swatted your hand away. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

"So, my dear, do tell me how you got in here. Usually, the league staff only let the battlers in here, and they don't really make any exceptions. What kind of scare tactics did you use? I want all the details, Fairy Boy!" You said.

"Pft. Bite me. I-"

"Was that a request?"

Bede glared at you, a blush coating his cheeks yet again. He was so easy to fluster, and it was beyond entertaining.

He cleared his throat. "As I was going to say... I'll have you know that as the man who is dating the champion, I have special permission to come and see you."

You nodded. "Sounds fair to me. I would have threatened them to let you in if they didn't."

"Don't go ruining your perfect little reputation now."

"Oh please. By now, Galar knows that I can have a bit of an attitude when I feel like it. I probably got that from you, by the way," you said, winking at Bede.

He flipped his hair before crossing his arms. "Naturally. Can't have you being a total pushover now, can we?"

"I was never a pushover," you mumbled with a little pout.

You sat back onto the bench, dragging Bede down with you so he could sit beside you. You then took Nully's Friend Ball out.

"Heya, Nully? If you don't feel like watching your trainer making out, I suggest you go back to your ball for a little while," you said.

Nully snorted as if they were saying 'You don't have to tell me twice' and went back to their ball without a single protest.

Bede blushed. "Why the bloody hell do you have to be so blunt about everything?"

"Pft. Look who's talking, you're practically the master of bluntness."

He smirked. "I suppose so."

You giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck before peppering his face with little kisses: on his forehead, his nose, his cheeks and his chin. You purposefully ghosted over his lips to tease him.

Getting impatient, Bede was the one who put his lips to yours. He held you firmly against him with a good grip on your hips while your fingers twirled a few strands of the hair from his ponytail. You knew just how much he loved it when you ran your fingers through his hair, the content sighs that escaped him did not lie.

It was nice. It was like a bit of a reward for a lovely battle to have your darling come and congratulate you with some kisses. Of course, you had to be careful to not let things escalate into anything more than just kissing. No matter how much you wanted to run your hands along his thighs, you had to keep yourself in control.

Over the sound of your lips smacking against one another, you barely heard the door to the locker room open.

"Woah! It's kind of hot in here, isn't it?" A voice sounded, causing you and Bede to pull away from one another rather abruptly.

Leaning against the locker with a smug smirk was none other than Raihan.

Bede crossed his arms, the scowl on his face was accompanied by an embarrassed blush. You, on the other hand, simply rolled your eyes and waved your friend off.

"Yeah, until you came along. What gives, Rai?" You said.

"If anything, I make things hotter," Raihan boasted, making Bede scoff.

You shook your head, standing up. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

You extended your hand, giving a firm handshake to Raihan. "Nice try on the pitch, though. I'm still waiting for the day where you send me flying, as you say."

Letting go of your hand, Raihan rested his arms behind his head as he did so often. He had a slight pout gracing his features.

"I'm telling you! Someday, I'm going to take you down," he exclaimed, his pout was replaced by a determined expression.

Bede, who had found his way to your side, spoke up. "Ha! Don't kid yourself. You have ways to go before you can even dream of beating (Y/N). You didn't even take down one of her pokémon today."

You scratched the back of your head sheepishly. You always tried to remain as humble as possible, nobody liked an over the top show off, but Bede was always there to hype you up. You knew that he had an immense amount of admiration for you, it was obvious with the fire in his eyes every time he spoke about you.

Compliments were rare when it came to Bede, his prideful nature made it hard for him to admit other's good qualities. However, Bede always found a way to make you feel special.

You had gotten just about every compliment possible from so many people hundreds of times. You were used to people doting on you, but when words of encouragement came from Bede, it was special. It felt so much more important to you when compliments came from your beloved.

Raihan nodded in approval. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I mean, damn! (Y/N) just seems to get stronger and stronger by the day, if that's even possible. Our girl is possibly the biggest powerhouse the region's ever seen!"

Bede's glare seemed to get harsher. "Our girl?"

You laughed softly at Bede's protectiveness over you. It was a recurring thing with him, and you really couldn't bring yourself to be mad at him for it. You understood exactly why he was like this, and thankfully, so did Raihan. He didn't take any offence by it.

The taller man waved his hands around as he shook his head. "You know what I meant. No worries, my friend. You're the best boyfriend (Y/N) could have gotten, and I mean it!"

Bede clicked his tongue as he looked away, a little blush on his cheeks. He was, admittedly, slightly caught off guard by Raihan's comment.

"Fiancé..." Bede said in a tone that was barely above a whisper.

Raihan froze, eyes wide. "Huh?"

You giggled as you wrapped your arm around Bede's waist and cuddled up to his side.

"I'm not her boyfriend, I'm her fiancé," he said louder, a little smirk forming as he repeated.

As the cogs in Raihan's brain visibly spun a little faster than normal to process the information, you waved your free hand around, showing your friend your ring for emphasis.

As everything clicked, the dorkiest grin appeared on Raihan's face as he cheered for the two of you.

"Whaaat?! No way! (Y/N), I'm almost offended that you didn't tell me sooner!" He said. It visibly took every fibre of his being to not launch himself at you into a hug.

You chuckled. "Calm down, dork. You know I would have, but it happened rather recently. I was going to tell you today, but it seems like my handsome fiancé beat me to it," you said as you pecked Bede's cheek.

Raihan grinned as he took Bede from your hold, slinging his arm over Bede's shoulders and ruffling his hair.

"Woohoo! You are the man, Bede. What a Casanova... I knew you were smooth deep down," Raihan said.

"Get your hands off of me you oversized moron," Bede snarled as he struggled in Raihan's grip.

"That would be his way of saying thank you," you laughed.

Raihan let go of Bede, making him stumble to your side. You helped steady him, poor Bede still wasn't used to Raihan's antics, and he most likely never would be.

"Oh man, my favourite couple ever is finally getting married. This calls for a ship name!" He stated.

Bede deadpanned. "Please don't."

You nodded in agreement. "That's enough internet for you, Rai. For a good decade."

He chuckled. "Fine, fine. Seriously though, I hope I'm invited to your wedding."

"Duh. You can be one of my bridesmaids," you teased.

Raihan playfully winked, striking a pose. "I'd look good in anything. I could totally rock a dress."

"Please don't give me that mental image," Bede said.

Bede crossed his arms as you continued to converse with Raihan, a slightly bitter feeling surfacing as he watched how much fun you looked like you were having when talking to him.

You were just friends, he knew that. Nobody could deny the bond between you and Raihan, not even him. Though it still made Bede feel strange whenever Raihan was with you. He absolutely hated how Raihan had your full attention. It made him feel threatened.

Bede knew, deep down, that he was being ridiculous. You were allowed to have friends, and he really didn't want to be that annoying man that shackled his woman out of jealousy. Plus, Raihan clearly supported your relationship, so what was the issue?

He trusted you more than anyone in the world, but he couldn't help it. He was so scared of losing you.

Losing you to someone better.

Bede sighed as he shook his head, he had to get those thoughts out of his head, pronto.

You, on the other hand, had heard Bede's sigh. You glanced at your fiancé and smiled softly. You slipped your hand in his, squeezing it lovingly.

You looked back at Raihan. "Heya, it was nice talking to you, but I think Bede and I should head home. I wanna lie down and cuddle him half to death."

Raihan grinned with a nod. "Yeah, no problem! You two have a good one, and congrats again. I'm really happy for you guys!"

You thanked your friend as you said your goodbyes, heading out of the locker room with Bede still holding your hand.

As you walked, Bede sent you a confused look. "You didn't have to cut your conversation short for me."

"Don't be silly, sweetheart. I really meant what I said. I just want to take it easy with you. Plus, I do believe Raihan interrupted a little something when he walked in, huh?" You said with a smirk.

Bede relaxed a little, chuckling as he returned your smirk. "Yes, I suppose he did."

~~~~~~

Bede patted Nully's crest as he made his way out of Glimwood Tangle where he had spent a good few hours training, your Silvally walked by his side.

"Thank you for your help today," Bede said.

You happened to have an interview in the hours that Bede wanted to train, so you, unfortunately, couldn't go with him. Although, you had left Nully in Bede's care for training, which he greatly appreciated.

Nully's RKS System came in handy as Bede could manipulate Nully's typing, and he usually chose either steel or poison. He constantly needed to prepare his team to face those particular types, being a Fairy-type specialist and all. Besides his Mawile, Bede's team was highly vulnerable to steel and Poison-type pokémon defensively speaking.

Offensively, he could deal with poison pokémon as he packed a lot of psychic moves. Steel, however, was a bit more of a struggle. The only pokémon on his team that could deal with Steel-types was his Rapidash with the move Drill Run. He was working on having his Mawile learn Fire Fang and his Sylveon learn Mystical Fire.

He pulled up the sleeve of his pink jacket and looked down at his watch, you were most likely already home.

The watch was a gift that you had given him back when you first got together. You had given it to him to replace that watch from Rose so that he wouldn't be reminded of bad memories.

It definitely proved to be effective, he couldn't help but smile softly every time he looked at that watch. Only good memories came to mind when he did so.

Nully let out a snort, followed by a low rumble which sounded like a chuckle. Bede glared at them with a blush dusting his cheeks as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

Nully smirked, a knowing look on their face. They sent him a teasing wink. Bede couldn't fool Nully, they knew exactly when he was thinking about you.

Bede huffed. Nully had picked up your habits of playfully teasing him.

"Keep that up, and you're not getting any treats tonight," Bede said.

He smirked when he heard Nully whine slightly. Food was always a good bargaining chip with Nully, they were quite the glutton.

As he stepped back into Ballonlea, Bede sighed contentedly. The town had that effect on people, it was so quaint and gorgeous that it was impossible to not feel at least a little bit of peace. The town rarely saw any kind of disturbance.

He was definitely happy to have a home in Ballonlea, and he was even more happy that he shared that home with you.

There was a nagging voice at the back of Bede's head, telling him that he was a hindrance to you, however. He knew that you could do so much better than a basic looking house in this small town. You had money, a lot of it. The paycheck you got from being the champion was pure insanity, and Bede knew that you could afford luxury.

Yet, here you were: living in Ballonlea, in a small house, for his sake. In a sense, he was happy that you paid mind to what he liked, you cared about him that much. Though he felt that he was probably holding you back on what you deserved.

Bede sighed, running his hand through his hair. Why the hell would you choose to live with him in Ballonlea, when you could live in a castle in Hammerlocke with Raihan?

Bede groaned at that last thought. This was getting ridiculous. He had never compared himself to Raihan as much as this. Where were all of these negative thoughts coming from?

All of his past fears and insecurities were resurfacing: not being good enough, disappointing someone he looked up too, being left alone, losing everyone he cared about. Bede thought he had gotten rid of all of those thoughts for good.

Bede loved you so much. It was almost pathetic just how attached he was to you, and he knew that you loved him just as much. It showed with the purity in your smiles when you talked to him, and how you always went out of your way to make sure that he was always happy and comfortable.

And of course, it showed when you had burst into happy tears and nearly tackled him to the ground when he asked for your hand in marriage.

So, why? Why was he so scared? Why was he so jealous and insecure? He didn't understand, and it angered him.

Right now, he needed you. You always seemed to be able to pick up whenever he was internally fighting with himself, you knew him that well. Bede could do with your hugs and kisses right about now, and he could use some of your soothing words. You always knew the right things to say and do to calm him.

And thankfully, he arrived at his house just in time. He patted Nully's crest one last time before they darted into the yard. Nully was absolutely allowed in the house, but they loved to lay on the cool grass to bask in the peaceful atmosphere of Ballonlea.

Entering your shared home, he immediately noticed you sprawled out onto the living room couch. You were talking on the phone with someone.

At the sound of the front door opening, you sat up normally and happily waved at your fiancé with a big grin.

Bede quietly walked over to you as he didn't want to interrupt you. Although he was definitely curious about the person you were talking to.

"Oh come on! Man the fuck up, Lee!" You said while making big hand gestures as if the caller could see.

Great. You were talking to Leon. Another man that could take better care of you than Bede could. Bede's expression turned into a scowl at his thoughts, though he quickly shook his head. He needed to stop being so bloody ridiculous. You were allowed to talk to a friend, and there was nothing wrong with that. What was wrong with him?

You laughed rather loudly at whatever Leon had said, a little snort escaping you. Bede couldn't help but smile a little at that, you really were just a cute and silly dork.

However, he was growing impatient with your conversation. Bede was feeling a little needy and, quite frankly, touch-starved. Of course, he'd never admit to such things out loud.

"But in all seriousness, you should go for it, Lee," you said.

As you were talking, your fiancé had flopped onto the other end of the couch, though he slowly scooted over to your side, pressing up against you slightly. You laughed softly and slung your arm around his shoulders.

Bede sighed contentedly at your touch. He rested his head on your shoulder. It was nice, but Bede wanted your full attention. And so, he turned his head so that he could press a little kiss to your neck, gently sucking at your flesh. His lips curled into a slight smirk when he felt you shiver.

"Okay, well, I'm going to let you go. Hope you'll follow through with my advice, yeah? Alright, be seeing you!" You said as you hung up your phone, placing it onto the coffee table.

"Finally..." Bede mumbled, causing you to giggle softly.

"Did you need anything, love?" You teased.

Bede sat up and crossed his arms, scowling slightly as he tried to keep up his tough-guy mask. However, the bright red hue on his cheeks really betrayed his true feelings.

"Hmph. No. I just- well..." Bede struggled to answer. "Why talk to Leon when you can talk to me instead?" He managed to blurt.

You laughed. "Well, if you must know, Leon was looking for a bit of advice."

He tilted his head. "About...?"

"Girls. Leon's been crushing hard on Sonia for... I don't know how long. He wants to confess to her and all, but he's kind of hopeless," you explained.

"Hopeless is an understatement. His Charizard has more brain cells than him," Bede chuckled.

"I mean, you're not lying. It's obvious as hell that Sonia likes him too, but Leon is so fricking dense it hurts my brain," you said.

Bede nodded with a small chuckle. He was starting to feel more at ease, his previous thoughts were slowly going back to their place at the very back of his mind. He hoped to Arceus they wouldn't come back for a while.

You obviously held nothing but friendly feelings towards Leon, and you were just trying to help him out.

It was a similar situation to how Hop and Victor had helped Bede confess to you all those years back. If he hadn't been pushed to do so by the two Postwick boys, maybe he wouldn't have been engaged to you in the first place.

When Bede thought that all of his negative feelings had gone away, your phone buzzed, signalling that you had a text message. You seemed to ignore it, but Bede had not, and he scoffed when he noticed that it was from Raihan.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Bede asked.

You smiled and shook your head. "It can wait."

"It's whatever. Go ahead," he waved you off, though you could hear a bit of bitterness in his tone.

You sighed, a slight frown adorning your features. Your fiancé was having so many doubts about himself lately, and it absolutely broke your heart. His confidence and ego were larger than a Wailord, but when it came to his relationship with you? Forget it, he thought so lowly of himself. He tried to hide it as he hated talking about his feelings, but you knew better.

You thought the world of Bede. When you first met him, he was a jerk, admittedly. However, you couldn't bring yourself to hate him. He reminded you so much of yourself, only extremely misguided and broken. Befriending him in the first place was difficult, but you powered through, and you regretted nothing.

He had come a long way since the first time you met him at the opening ceremony, and you were proud of his progress. You felt beyond blessed to have him by your side, and you desperately wished for him to see in himself what you saw when you looked at him.

You quickly looked at your message, Raihan was asking if you wanted to hang with him. Bede was peeking over your shoulder. You noticed from the corner of your eye that he had a slightly disappointed look on his face. He probably thought that you couldn't see him, or else he would have never let that much emotion be visible.

From: Dragon Idiot

\- 'Suuuuup? I know you're probably tired from your interview and all, but I'm still taking the chance in asking if you wanna hang... maybe? It's fine if you just wanna stay home and give some lovin' to your fiancé though ;)

You typed your reply.

To: Dragon Idiot

\- Sorry, Rai... I am pretty tired. You know, giving some lovin' to my fiancé does sound very nice right about now. I'll catch you later, I'll be busy ;3

You turned off your phone and set it back down on the coffee table. No more distractions would be getting between you and Bede.

Bede blinked. You chose him over Raihan? It shouldn't have surprised him that much, but it did. Raihan was always the one man Bede feared the most when it came to his relationship with you. The two of you went way back. Hell, it was thanks to Raihan that you got a second chance at life.

You had introduced Bede to Opal and stuck by him no matter what he said and did. It was thanks to you that Bede got a second chance, and he fell in love with you. It was almost strange to Bede that you didn't fall in love with your 'saviour'.

It was one of the main reasons that he didn't want to confess his feelings in the first place, he thought for sure that you would have gone for Raihan, but you didn't. He was thankful for that, extremely thankful.

"I love you," Bede blurted.

You blushed, slightly caught off guard. It wasn't often that Bede said those three little words, you were usually the one to say them first.

You giggled with a big grin before pushing him down onto the couch so that you could lie on top of him. "I love you too, Beedee."

He glared at you. "Don't call me that..."

"Beedee."

He sighed as he repositioned your head so that it laid on his chest. One of his hands played with your hair while the other one rested on the small of your back.

"What will I ever do with you?" He asked.

"Marry me?"

He chuckled. "Unfortunately."

You raised your head upwards, an obviously fake pout on your face. Of course, you knew that he was kidding.

"Hush, you meanie. You know that you want to wife me up."

~~~~~~

"Why am I here again?" Bede groaned.

You turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "Because you agreed to come?"

"Precisely so. Why the hell did I even agree to this?" He said, a scowl still present on his face.

"Because you originally wanted to, but now you're having second thoughts?" You answered.

Bede shot you a glare, causing you to laugh slightly at his attitude. You hugged his arm, rubbing soothing circles on it.

"Ease up, baby. We won't be too long, I promise!" You said, making Bede huff.

It wasn't that dramatic, really. The two of you were seated next to each other at a booth in a restaurant that was located in Hammerlocke. The situation that had your fiancé on edge, was that Raihan and Leon would be joining you.

In fact, it was your friends who had invited the two of you out in the first place.

"They're your friends, not mine," Bede said.

"Maybe, but they still respect you enough to have included you, you know?" You said, pecking his cheek.

Bede sighed. "I... suppose you have a point."

He knew that you were right, he had no reason to act like a jerk over a simple outing. And truth be told, he was rather grateful that Leon and Raihan had insisted that he came along. It did show that they acknowledged him as someone important in your life. That thought had him loosen up a bit.

Your fiancé glanced at the entrance of the restaurant before turning back to you with a confused look. "Where are they anyway? They said four, didn't they? They're thirty-five minutes late."

"I don't know. It's probably Raihan's fault. The guy's late to everything 'cause he has to sign autographs all the time," you said.

"Hm, I'd bet on it being Leon's fault. The moron is probably lost," he challenged.

"Oh? You want to bet?" You said with a smirk.

Bede chuckled, reciprocating your smirk. "Alright... what are we betting?"

You didn't say anything. You merely giggled and kept that damn smirk plastered on your face which had Bede feeling rather nervous.

"I'm not fond of the way you're looking at me right now," he said as a slight blush started to appear.

"Loser has to give the winner some killer oral sex?" You asked in a hushed tone.

And Bede could now be classified as a Cheri Berry from the insane hue of crimson coating his face.

"I... can agree with that, yes," he said after clearing his throat.

As if on cue, the bell of the entrance sounded and in came Leon and Raihan. The two men rushed over to where you and Bede were seated.

Raihan was the first to speak, scratching the back of his head apologetically. "Sorry, we're late. Leon texted me in a panic because he went to the wrong restaurant, so I had to go get him."

Leon laughed, though there was an undertone of embarrassment. "Sorry, totally my fault."

"Damn, I lost. Well, congrats, hon!" You said, playfully bumping your shoulder against Bede's.

Leon and Raihan sat down, looking at the two of you in confusion. You noticed their strange looks and waved your friends off, shaking your head.

"We were just betting on which one of you would be the cause of your lateness," you said.

Raihan tilt his head. "Oh? And what did Bede win?"

You giggled, leaning your head on Bede's shoulder. "That's private, my friend."

Raihan laughed, winking at the two of you. "Ooh... gotcha!"

Now that you were all present, you finally received your menus. You had insisted that everyone order whatever they wanted as you wanted to pay for everyone, which was not much of a problem for you if you were being completely honest.

While you waited for your orders, lots of jokes were thrown around. Playful banter was a normal occurrence when you hung with the guys, and you all tended to be rather loud.

Bede was visibly not used to this kind of crowd, and he was not overly chatty, but even he couldn't help the occasional snort and chuckle that escaped him at your antics, even if he tried to hide it.

Under the table, you held your fiancé's hand, squeezing it softly to show that you were there for him, that you hadn't forgotten about him. Eventually, he had slipped his hand out of yours so that he could rest it on your thigh.

"So, Bede," Leon started, making your fiancé jump slightly.

"You've certainly grown a lot as a person these past few years. I've got to say, it's nice to see that you've found the right path in life. Good on you, mate!" Leon said, nodding in approval.

"Yeah, totally!" Raihan chimed in. "You really set a good example as a gym leader. Your strength is definitely worthy of respect."

Bede crossed his arms, feeling his chest swell with pride. "Naturally. I've always been an elite trainer, so it should come to no surprise that I am able to run Ballonlea's gym with such ease."

Raihan chuckled at Bede's comment, smirking slightly. "You know, in the eight years that you've been a gym leader, we've never battled."

Bede raised a brow. "Is that a challenge? I'll have you know that your pokémon wouldn't stand a chance against my fairies."

"Did you forget about my Duraludon? Steel beats fairy, my friend."

You chimed in. "He can deal with steel just fine, we've been training together a lot lately. Nully's RKS System is pretty handy to train against a particular type."

Bede smirked at your words, happy that you defended and validated his strength.

"Training together, huh? You two are such a power couple... I love it!" Leon said.

You smirked. "Is that what you're aiming to be with Sonia? If you end up confessing, that is."

Leon visibly cringed. "Hey! You weren't supposed to say that, Raihan didn't know!"

You shrugged, a fake innocent smile on your face as you watched Raihan playfully bump Leon with his elbow and wolf-whistling.

"Oh man, you and Sonia? You gotta grow some balls and tell her, man," Raihan said.

You laughed at your friends' interactions. Bede, however, was getting lost in his thoughts.

The more he watched Leon and Raihan, the more he compared himself to them. Leon was so nice and gentle, while Bede acknowledged that he was very blunt and rude at times. Raihan was a blast, always making everyone laugh. Plus, the man was so smooth, how the hell did he do it? The more Bede thought about it, the more he realized that he was not as hilarious as the dragon tamer, and romance definitely wasn't his forté.

He bit his lip. Jeez, he really lacked good qualities, didn't he? Although, you didn't seem to think so. You wouldn't have dated him or agreed to marry him in the first place if you did, right?

You noticed that your fiancé seemed to be lost in his thoughts, and it didn't look good. You turned your head to press a soft kiss to his cheek, your hand cupped his other.

You giggled as you fiddled with your ring slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Raihan.

"Bet you're excited about the wedding, huh?" Raihan said.

You nodded. "What do you think? Of course, I am!"

Raihan then turned to Bede. "I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you this, but as (Y/N)'s best friend, I've got to give you the classic speech. You be the best husband to her, you hear me? (Y/N)'s a gem who deserves the world, got that?"

Bede glared at Raihan as he held onto your waist protectively. "I'm well aware, no need to tell me that."

Leon pat Raihan's shoulder, chuckling nervously. "Simmer down there, Raihan. (Y/N) and Bede are more than happy together, you've got nothing to worry about."

"I know, I know. I'm just making sure," Raihan said.

Bede growled under his breath at the man's sudden protective behaviour over you. He didn't need Raihan's blessing to marry you. He wished that Raihan would mind his damn business.

Right now, Bede wanted nothing more than have his Hatterene rip that moron to shreds. Bede knew exactly why Raihan was this way towards you, and it wasn't just because he was your best friend.

~~~~~~

After you bid your goodbyes to your friends, you headed your separate ways. You and Bede had decided to walk back to Ballonlea, it wasn't extremely far from your current location.

You held onto your lover's hand, something that you loved doing. You remembered how Bede used to get so nervous when you held his hand in public. It was nice to see just how comfortable he had gotten with you.

"Thanks for coming with me today, I'm happy you did," you said.

He shrugged. "Don't thank me, it's only natural for me to accompany you."

"Everything alright, sweetheart?" You asked.

"Why are you ask-"

"You're glaring at the ground quite a bit."

Bede let go of your hand so that he could cross his arms. He stopped in his tracks, causing you to stop as well and turn in his direction.

"That dragon moron still likes you, I'm sure of it," he spat.

"Bede..."

"Did you see how unnecessarily protective he was of you? Can't he just get it through his thick head that I'm your fiancé?" he growled, clenching his fists at his sides.

You sighed. Bede was referring to the early days when Raihan had the biggest and most obvious crush on you.

You took your lover's hands, gently unclenching them. You pressed some soft kisses on his knuckles.

"Bede, I can't control what other people think of me, you know that?"

He sighed. The frustration that was once evident on his face had diminished, but he avoided your gaze like the plague.

"I'm aware. I just- damn it! Why do you have to be so alluring?" He said.

You laughed softly. "That's not important. However, Raihan stopped flirting with me the moment you asked me out, he respects our relationship. Whether he still likes me or not after all those years, I don't know. Honestly? I don't care either."

You let go of his hands so you could wrap your arms around his neck to give him a sweet kiss on his lips. His arms were immediately wrapped around your waist as you did so.

"I love you, Bede. You're the one I want to marry," you said as you let go of him.

"And, well, you're the one I want to have a family with soon," you said with a shy smile.

Bede blinked, a surprised look on his face. "You want to have children... with me?" He said incredulously.

"Of course! I mean, you're twenty-four, I'm twenty-six, we're not too young for it. Besides, we do have an unused room in our house, and we're doing well for ourselves. I... I think we'd make good parents," you said.

"Your kids would be just about the cutest things ever! Mini Bedes!" You gushed.

Bede could hardly form a coherent sentence as he processed your words. Besides Opal, Bede had never really had a family of his own, his parents had dumped him, and Rose had disowned him.

In a few months, you were going to be his wife, and now you wanted to have children with him. You were giving him exactly what he had always longed for: a real family.

He didn't know if he could be a good father, but he knew that he would do everything in his power to raise them properly and lovingly, unlike the way he had been raised. And Bede would be able to do that with you by his side. You really were the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"I... I'm not against that idea. Not at all," he said.

You grinned as you hugged your lover tightly. "I'm so happy! Thank you, Bede."

He felt as though he should be the one thanking you, though he didn't get to dwell on that too long as you grabbed his hand once more before dragging him along to your home.

"Now, let's get home already! We still have a bet to finish," you teased.

Oh, right. You sure did have a bet to finish.

~~~~~~

This was ridiculous. Absolutely fucking laughable.

At least, that's what Bede thought as he fought with his newest negative thoughts.

At first, he was comparing himself to Raihan's personality: how he feared that Raihan had so much more going for himself than Bede did.

But now, it went further than that, and these feelings of insecurity were a whole new territory that he never thought he would ever be dealing with in all of his years.

Standing in front of the mirror of the master bedroom, Bede couldn't help but scrunch his nose as he stared at his reflection. The image of himself which he was looking at felt as though it was ridiculing him.

His physical appearance bothered him on so many levels.

It was strange, really. Bede had never thought of himself as someone grotesque. In fact, he had always thought that he was a good-looking man, and he put effort into his appearance.

But the more he looked at himself, the more he found that he wasn't completely satisfied with the way he looked, especially when your best friends looked the way they did. Leon and Raihan were good looking men, nobody could deny that, not even Bede.

He didn't understand why he was suddenly making up this one-sided competition in the looks department. It was unnecessary, but it was happening nonetheless, and it frustrated Bede as he felt that he was losing this imaginary beauty contest.

Bede's thoughts swirled. Both Leon and Raihan were tall, ranging around six feet tall with Raihan going way over that height. They both had darker skin as well... was that your type? Tall and dark? Bede hoped not, he didn't exactly fit those criterias. He was barely five feet and five inches, and it was no secret that he was rather pale.

He turned his head sideways, analyzing it as he poked at his cheeks. Had his cheeks always been this squishy? He didn't look his age at all, Leon and Raihan had such firm jaws and looked very mature.

Maybe changing his hairstyle would make him look a bit more mature? He had grown his hair a bit in the past few years, he could make a small ponytail with it. Should he let his locks grow even more? Much like what Leon had.

A colour change, perhaps? Although he didn't exactly see himself with a darker colour of hair than his natural platinum blond. Pale and pastel were more his style, but maybe you'd find him more attractive in dark.

He supposed that he should ask for your opinion on the matter before he did anything drastic.

Hair aside, the most glaring thing that had Bede feeling self-conscious beyond words was the overall structure of his body.

He would be mortified to admit such a thing openly, but he felt unattractive due to his lack of muscle. He had always been a slim man, nothing overly broad.

Bede's everyday demeanour was very dominant overall, but he felt so underwhelming whenever he stood next to Raihan especially. That man was built, and Bede was just some short and scrawny shit next to him. Or at least, that's what Bede thought.

Bede didn't know what he expected to find when he lift his shirt up slightly. As if abs would have magically appeared in response to his pitiful state.

He pulled his shirt back down abruptly with a groan, merely seeing his torso had him frustrated.

He nodded to himself, begrudgingly deciding that he would hit the gym the next morning. It was his best option if he wanted to bulk up a bit.

He turned away from the mirror, exited the bedroom and made his way back down to the main floor so that he could join you.

Bede could hear your voice coming from the yard where you were playing with some of your pokémon and his.

Heading outside, he leaned on the doorframe with a soft smile on his face as he watched you interact with all of the pokémon.

Nully and his Sylveon were both rolled onto their backs, legs twitching happily as you scratched their bellies. Bede's Hatterene hung close to you, gently poking you with her claw every so often when she wanted some pats for herself.

Your Dragapult was playing a game of catch with his Mawile. What had Bede chuckling was that they were throwing around the little Dreepys that Dragapult carried around, and the little ones were screeching in pure joy.

His Rapidash laid in the grass while letting your little Alcremie climb all over him. And of course, your Cinderace and his Gardevoir were cuddling each other in the distance.

Eventually, Bede had spoken up. "They act like they never get any attention, don't they?"

You lift your gaze at the sound of Bede's voice. You gave a final pat to the pokémon before telling them to go play so that you could join your fiancé.

"I know. It's like they're attention-starved," you said as you wrapped your arms around Bede's neck.

He chuckled, placing his hands on your hips before planting a sweet kiss onto your lips. He certainly needed one.

"Say... might you come inside with me for a bit?" He asked.

You nodded as you followed him inside the house. "Did you want some belly scratches too?"

He flicked your forehead. "I'm not a pokémon, you idiot."

"You weren't calling me an idiot yesterday when I was running my nails down your bod-"

"YES! I'm well aware, I was there!" He exclaimed as he felt the tip of his ears burn.

You giggled as he pulled up a chair, sitting at the kitchen table. You walked behind him and placed your hands on his shoulder, gently digging your fingers so that you could massage his shoulder blades. A low moan immediately escaped him.

"You're really tense, baby. Are you alright?" You asked in a soft tone.

"Ah... just a bit stressed. A bit lower, please," he said as he leaned forward.

You complied, keeping up with your ministrations. "Oh? About what?"

"Trivial things," he said.

"Right... well, I'm here for you, love. Always," you said.

He couldn't see your face, but he knew that you were frowning. Bede hated lying to you, but even in his most vulnerable moment, he could barely shake off his pride to talk about his feelings.

He groaned as you worked a particularly sore spot in his back. "You should retire as the champion and begin a career in massage therapy."

You laughed softly. "Nah... I think I'll keep kicking ass. My massages are exclusively for you," you whispered in his ear.

"Hm... I'm fond of that idea," he said.

As you finished, Bede rolled his shoulders with a content sigh. "Thank you, (Y/N)."

"My pleasure," you said as you pecked his head, though you started to nuzzle his hair.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Your hair's so soft," you said, though your words were slightly muffled by his fluffy locks.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Is that news to you?" You said.

Now that Bede thought about it in a more sensible way, you were always playing with his hair. You seemed to love running your fingers through it.

And as much as the thought made him blush, you loved to gently pull on his ponytail whenever he took you in the bedroom.

So, no. He supposed that it wasn't news to him that you loved his hair, but in his moment of doubt, that positive thought had disappeared.

"No, not really. I just thought of changing it a bit," he admitted.

You blinked, surprise etched all over your face. "Why?"

He turned to face you and shrugged. "Change things up a bit, I suppose? It was just a stray thought."

"I mean... it's your hair and body, so you do whatever you want with it. You'd be handsome no matter what you do, honestly," you said.

Both your hands found their way into his locks, your fingers gently massaged his scalp. You found it adorable how Bede's immediate response was to press his head against your hands even more. He was such a sap at times.

"But you're perfect just like this, Bede," you said.

You stopped playing with his hair so that you could lean down and tenderly cup his cheeks to kiss him.

Bede blushed at your compliments. He definitely needed to hear them, and it was obvious that you fully meant them.

It was one worry about his appearance that was, hopefully, out of the way. However, Bede still stood by his intentions for the day to come: go to the gym and start strengthening up a bit.

He still thought that it was crucial for him to do so in order to be more attractive.

~~~~~~

Bede sighed as he stood in front of Motostoke's athletic club, which was the closest gym he knew of. He pulled at his clothing, not overly fond of the look of sportswear on him. He remembered how he absolutely despised the challenger's uniform back when he was partaking in the gym challenge.

Bede's hair was pulled into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in his way. He wore a plain white t-shirt, some loose baby blue sweatpants and white sneakers. Oh well, it wasn't like he was about to walk down a runway, he supposed.

He sincerely hoped that everyone would be too focused on their workouts to recognize him. Bede would be mortified to be pointed out and approached in such an environment. Of course, it was most likely wishful thinking. He's been a gym leader for eight years, of course people knew who he was!

Walking into the gym, Bede immediately felt out of place. You could easily take a single glance at him and figure out that he's never stepped foot in an exercise room in his entire life.

He sighed as he slung his towel over his shoulder, he wasn't going to get anywhere if he spent all of his time standing still.

Bede glanced around at the various equipment. He wasn't looking for a cardio workout, so he would avoid treadmills, ellipticals and bikes. Eventually, his eyes landed on a rack with various dumbells. Simple, but a good place to start nonetheless.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance when he noticed that there was another man near the rack, lifting some very heavy weights. Oh well, he would just not pay him any mind.

Of course, Bede would not pay him any mind. The man, however, had his gaze fixated on Bede as he made his way to the rack.

Bede scowled, not liking the smug look on the guy's face. He especially didn't like the snicker that escaped the stranger.

Noticing that the guy was lifting two forty-pound weights, Bede felt the urge to try and grab the same weights as him to prove that he wasn't some kind of weakling, but Bede knew better. He knew that he wouldn't be able to lift them, so he attempted to grab the twenty-pound dumbells. He was able to lift them, but barely. He probably wouldn't be able to do many repetitions.

Bede groaned in embarrassment as he put the dumbells back onto the rack. He growled when he heard the guy next to him laugh.

"Ain't so tough outside of pokémon battles, ain't you Pinkie?" The man mocked.

Bede growled under his breath. "Mind your business, perhaps?"

"Can't handle facts? You might be able to handle somethin' a lil' lighter... three pounds at best, but I ain't too sure," he said.

Bede shook his head, he was mentally exhausted from the stress that all of his pent up feelings brought him. He had no energy left to deal with this obnoxious douchebag.

Ignoring him to the best of his abilities, Bede grabbed a pair of ten-pound dumbells, which were to his liking. As he lifted them, the man continued his elementary jabs at him.

"You know... you're probably the most obnoxious piece o' shit gym leader in Galar. A real fuckin' disgrace to the region," he mocked.

Bede scoffed at the man's comments.

"You act like you're the hottest thing that ever walked the planet, but you're just some brat," he continued.

Bede glanced at the man, an unimpressed look on his face was very visible.

"Look at you, calling me a brat. I've never heard such a well thought out insult before, bravo. Perhaps you should exercise your brain over your muscles, yes?" Bede said.

When Bede thought that he had taken care of his little pest problem, he went back into his mental space to concentrate on the task at hand. However, the next comment that the pest uttered nearly sent Bede into a murderous rage.

"Hmph. The champion's off her damn rocker to even be with you, but I guess it can't be helped, losers stick together huh? I mean, Leon was so much better than whatever the fuck her name is. The current champion looks like she's got no brain cells, there's no way she's that strong. Probably cheats her matches, and she probably fucked her way to the top."

Bede practically threw his dumbells to the ground as he growled loudly, his expression was one of pure fury as he turned to face the man.

"You leave (Y/N) the fuck out of this. You have nerves to talk about her as if she's nothing more than a dumb whore," Bede warned.

The man smirked, seemingly happy to have riled Bede up. He set his own weights down as he stood up, looking down upon Bede. Although the man towered him, Bede made no move to budge.

"Who would have known that your lil' bitch is your soft spot? You really are a loser," he chuckled.

Before Bede could reply, a hand was placed atop the man's shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Wha- oh shit..." he said.

The person who had swooped in to save the day was none other than Raihan, and he did not look very happy, nor did he look impressed. His arms were crossed, eyes set into a glare as he stood tall. He was, admittedly, intimidating.

"A-Ah, Raihan! I was just, er, c-chattin' with this fine young lad!" The man said, trying to defend himself.

"Chatting? Looks to me like you were picking on a good man that was minding himself before you went looking for a fight. How about trying me on for size?" Raihan said. Though his tone was calm and steady, you could hear the dominance in his words.

The man scoffed. "Tch, w-whatever, man. I've got better things to do," he said as he walked away.

Bede sighed, running his hand through his hair as he attempted to simmer down. The insults that the idiot had thrown at you had him even more seething than when insults were directed to him.

Raihan shook his head. "You alright there, Bede?"

Bede crossed his arms. "Naturally. I... had that under control."

Raihan chuckled. He was still the same old stubborn Bede, no matter the situation.

"People like that still exist, shame," Raihan muttered. "That aside, I don't think I've seen you here before... first visit?"

Bede cleared his throat. "Yes, it is. A-And I'm just here because I have nothing better to do today," he added rather frantically.

Raihan chuckled at Bede's trademark attitude. "Well, how about I be your trainer today?" He asked.

Bede blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah! The gym's more fun when you're two, and I could give you some helpful pointers to get in shape," he said with a grin.

"Hmph. I don't need your help," Bede snarled, making Raihan sigh.

"Alright... we've got to talk. Step outside with me for a little while?" He asked.

"What is there to talk about?" Bede said, glancing away from Raihan. He didn't like where this was going.

"Lots, actually," Raihan said as he started to head out of the gym, signalling Bede to follow along.

Bede sighed, reluctant to follow, but he complied nonetheless. He had a feeling about the kinds of things that Raihan was going to say, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to hear them.

There was a good minute of awkward silence between the two men. Only the sound of their footsteps sounded.

Raihan chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "You know, I can never tell if you genuinely hate me, or if you're just being yourself."

Bede stayed silent, he figured it would be better to let Raihan speak his mind on the matter.

However, the feelings that Bede held for Raihan weren't hate, not at all. Bede was envious of him, jealous of everything that Raihan had going for himself.

"One thing that I know for sure, is that we'll never truly be anything more than acquaintances. We're too different, but that's not a bad thing, and I respect you as a person," Raihan continued.

Bede turned his gaze to Raihan's side, his attention fully on him. Raihan spoke the absolute truth, the tone of his voice held absolutely no mockery, he spoke with maturity and respect.

A sigh escaped Raihan. "Listen, it's obvious that you think that I'm a menace to your relationship, that I'll steal (Y/N) in a blink of an eye. Really, you've got nothing to be scared of."

Bede internally cringed. "I-"

"Man, I wish I could make a woman look at me the way (Y/N) looks at you," Raihan chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! That twinkle in her eyes when she's with you or just talking about you... I've never seen so much love and admiration in someone's eyes in my life," he said.

Raihan put his hand on Bede's shoulder. "Bede, my man, you've got her melted at your feet. Nothing will ever take her away from you, I can assure you."

Bede sighed, a small smile forming. "I suppose that you're right."

Raihan grinned. "Attaboy! Now, how about we get back in there and break a sweat?"

Bede smirked as he nodded. "Sure."

~~~~~~

You weren't sure what to feel when you got that text message from Raihan concerning your fiancé.

You had suspected that Bede had started feeling self-conscious about his physical appearance the moment he contemplated a change in his hairstyle. However, you were now absolutely certain after Raihan had told you that he spent a few hours working out with your fiancé at the athletic club.

Bede had never been to a gym before, ever. With how low his confidence has been lately, the connection was obvious.

It absolutely broke your heart beyond words. You tried your best to always put Bede on the highest pedestal possible in these moments, you were there to give him reassurance, and you were constantly showing and expressing your love for him. At this rate, you could only hope for Bede to push his pride aside for once in his life to open his heart up to you.

Then again, you would outright sit him down with you until he did so. No ifs or buts about it, he needed to pour out his feelings. He looked so exhausted lately from all of his self-doubts. It was getting outright unhealthy, and it worried you to no end.

Leaning against the doorframe of your bedroom, you watched as Bede stared at himself in the mirror. He was so out of it that he hadn't noticed you.

You had to fight the urge to break down in tears when Bede scowled, gritting his teeth at the sight of his reflection. He twisted his body here and there, striking various poses only to groan and shake his head in dissatisfaction.

He looked so handsome. He absolutely rocked the classy look he had going: dressed in a white and purple dress shirt which was tucked into some magenta trousers. How could he not see how cute he was?

This had to end now.

"Bede..." you said softly, not wanting to startle him too badly.

He wiped in your direction, eyes widened at the realization that you had most likely been standing there for a little while.

"(Y/N)! I... I thought you were in the Wild Area," he said.

You gently approached him. "I was... until Raihan texted me."

Bede bit his lip. "Oh, of course, he told you..."

"Yeah, he did," you said in a tone barely above a whisper. "Bede, I need you to tell me how you are. Please."

He shrugged. "I'm fi-"

"Please don't lie to me anymore."

Bede said nothing, he hated being lied to, and so he felt absolutely hypocritical and ashamed to be lying to you.

"I'm not stupid. I know you feel like you don't deserve me. Please, Bede. I'm right here for you. You're hurting and exhausting yourself like this, and it hurts me to see you in such a state," you said in a shaky voice.

You held both of his hands. "I love you, for crying out loud. I'm begging you to shake off your pride and talk to me. Don't shut me out, Bede."

Bede squeezed your hands as he tried to form a coherent sentence. He had so many things to say, and he didn't even know where to start or how to start.

"Why are you with me?" He finally managed to blurt.

When those words left him, the emotional wall he had built came crumbling down as all of his fears and insecurities came pouring out of him.

He let go of your hands so that he could pull at his hair, pacing around the bedroom.

"You're so... selfless and lovable. You're always thinking of others before yourself. You take care of everyone, of me. I... you deserve someone who can take care of you and show you the same love and kindness that you have."

"Bede-"

"What have I done for you? Nothing. I can't think of a single good thing I've brought you. I'm going to end up dragging down your reputation," he said.

He turned back to you, eyes glossy as he tried to hold back tears. "I'm not like Raihan or Leon. They're good men. I'm... difficult, I know that. Raihan, especially, could give you a much better life than I ever could. If you were with him instead of me, you could live a fun and luxurious lifestyle, as you deserve."

Suddenly, Bede threw his arms around you in a tight hug. You rubbed his back soothingly as you rested your head on his chest, you could hear how erratically his heart pounded.

"I'm terrified of losing you to someone else, I love you beyond words, but I keep telling myself that it shouldn't surprise me if you were to realize that you could do better than me," he said.

Bede rested his face in the crook of your neck, his grip on you had tightened even more. You felt his body shake slightly, his breathing shook with every breath. You felt droplets streaming down your neck. Your fiancé was so vulnerable at the moment, you could barely pinpoint moments where he had cried in the past.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm proud of you, sweetheart," you said.

You gently pulled his arms away from your waist so that you could guide him to the edge of the bed. You sat down, still holding his hands while tracing little circles with your thumbs.

"What if I want a simple lifestyle with you? What if I don't want anything extravagant? Ballonlea is so beautiful and peaceful, and our home is so cozy. I couldn't ask for anything better," you said.

Bede's tears had slowed, he even managed a small smile. "I'm... I'm glad you agree."

"You're so lovable Bede, I think you're a sweetheart. I'm blessed that I got the opportunity to know you passed the snarky show you put on. I see you as an adorable and talented man who's got ambition," you said with a soft smile.

Bede blushed at your words.

"You don't have to do anything more than what you're already doing for me to feel loved. There are so many little things that you do that are worth thousands of words. You let me hold your hand in public, I always wake up in the morning all tangled in your arms, and you let me play with your hair when you hate having others touch it. You leave me little notes in the morning when you leave the house before me, you always hype me up with such intense passion, and I could go on. Bede, you don't even notice all of the things you do that make me feel special," you gushed.

Bede's blush got deeper, and he quickly covered his mouth as an adorable chuckle, which almost sounded like a giggle, escaped him.

"You're not Raihan, that's true, but that's okay. I fell in love with you, not him. You have a lot going for yourself, please don't think otherwise. You're my type, Bede. I love your style much more than the sporty jock look. You're handsome beyond words, and I'm proud to be seen in public with you," you said.

You leaned forward to give him a peck on his lips. "You're not going to lose me. I'm so happy with you, you're the best lover that I could have ever gotten, and I can't wait for you to be my husband. I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me forever," you said with a small laugh near the end.

Bede sighed in relief, wiping away the remainder of his tears. Though he had the purest and sincerest smile you've ever seen, which was just about the cutest thing.

"Thank you, love. I needed that," he said.

You smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck. "It was nothing. How are you feeling now?"

He chuckled. "Like thousands of pounds of weight was lifted from my shoulders."

"Good, I'm happy. I hate to see you so upset, you deserve all of the happiness in the world," you said.

"Forgive me for hiding these things from you," he said.

You shook your head. "Don't be sorry, I understand why you did. You're not any less of a man for feeling insecure at times, it's only human."

You leaned in, planting a soft kiss to Bede's lips. Your hand tenderly caressed the side of his face as you did so.

Bede bit his lip as you pulled away. He took your waist into his hands, pulling you towards him.

You squeaked in surprise as he pulled you onto his lap so that you were straddling him.

Bede's lips curled into a small yet attractive smirk. You blushed at the way Bede looked at you, it was a look full of adoration and need.

Bede's piercing gaze had you nearly squirming in his lap, the profound tension in the atmosphere had the room's temperature boiling.

And his lips were on yours once again, they felt so warm and soft. His hands rested on the small of your back while you clutched the fabric of his shirt.

A low moan escaped him as he savoured the feeling and taste of your lips as if he was starving for your touch. You pulled away from each other every so often for a quick breather, though your lips ghosted over one another where you could feel the warmth of his breath.

He traced the outline of your lips with his thumb. "Such a wonderful kisser, I can never get enough."

You giggled softly as you kissed him once more, nibbling at his bottom lip. He opened up his mouth slightly, allowing you to slip your tongue inside. He groaned as you ravished his mouth, his hands pushed your body firmly against his.

Your body felt like it was on fire as you felt your excitement rise, and judging by the bulge that rested snuggly between your legs, Bede felt the same.

Pulling away with a thin string of saliva between the two of you, Bede pushed his hips upwards, pressing his length to you.

"I want you, desperately," He whispered in your ear.

You felt your entire body shiver, blushing madly at the lustful yet loving tone in Bede's statement. It was rare in itself that Bede spoke so boldly of his desires.

"Yeah... I can feel it. I want you too, Bede. I'll make you feel good," you said.

You got off his lap, dropping to your knees in front of your fiancé. You rested your cheek onto his leg while you ran your hands along his thighs. You bit your lip, mouth nearly watering at the sight of his hardened length bulging through his trousers. Bede was certainly not lacking down there.

You palmed him before running your fingers along his erection, loving the way you felt his cock twitch ever so slightly underneath the layers of clothing, begging to spring free. A low groan escaped your lover, you could make out an undertone of desperation.

"Don't tease me..." he almost whined.

You chuckled but caved in to his pleas nonetheless as you undid his belt, slipping off his trousers and underwear. Bede sighed in relief as soon as his length sprung, finally free from its containment.

You licked your lips at the sight of it: hot and swollen, throbbing in sinful need. Glistening beads of pre-cum streamed down his shaft.

Bede's breathing shook as you slowly dragged your tongue along his shaft, lapping up the salty liquid. A low moan came from him as your tongue reached his sensitive tip.

You looked up to meet his gaze, smiling seductively as you gave him your best bedroom eyes while you stroked his cock at a torturously slow pace.

"(Y/N), d-don't play games with me. I know you're craving it just as much as I am," he said with a deep blush as his body shook in arousal.

You giggled as you kissed his tip, eliciting another small groan from him. "How can I not crave it? You're so big and perfect."

Bede blushed a deep scarlet at your comment. He opened his mouth to speak, but the only sound that came out was a throaty moan as your tongue swirled along the underside of his tip.

His hand immediately flew to cover his mouth, trying to limit any loud moans that threatened to escape, though it was difficult as the warmth of your mouth finally surrounded his length.

As soon as you took Bede into your mouth, you wasted no time in taking him to the back of your throat, using your hand as well to pump his cock.

Bede had since taken his hand off of his lips, completely reduced to a panting mess as his now free hand rested on the back of your head.

Bede could barely look you in the eyes as you went down on him, he felt as though he could cum right here and there if he maintained eye contact. Those big, glossy (colour) eyes of yours drove him mad with lust. You somehow managed to look beyond innocent while doing something so filthy, and he loved it.

"S-So good. You're so g-good," he groaned.

You moaned at his praise, happy that you were making your cute fiancé come undone with the mere usage of your lips and tongue.

Bede was in absolute heaven. You gave phenomenal head, and he could not get enough of that mouth around his cock. Your techniques often altered between licking, sucking and kissing, making sure to keep it varied. The little smiles and moans you did whenever you sucked him showed that you genuinely enjoyed doing such a thing to him.

A series of curses escaped Bede as he felt his release building up, cock twitching frantically as your pace picked up.

"Ah... fuck! I- cumming!"

A strong orgasm followed. Bede groaned as he spilled a rather impressive amount of his seed into your mouth, a droplet of his cum dripped down your chin as you happily swallowed it all.

You giggled as Bede wiped at the stray drop with his pointer finger and before he could pull his hand away, you grabbed his hand to lick his finger clean.

Bede blushed, letting out a breathless chuckle. "You really love my cum, don't you?"

"Hm... yes. It tastes so sweet, not bitter at all," you said as you climbed back onto the bed.

You immediately latched onto the buttons of Bede's dress shirt, unbuttoning them rather shakily as your arousal dominated your body.

"I do believe that it's your turn to be pleasured," he said as he helped you shrug off his shirt.

You gently pushed him down onto the bed, and you trailed your nails along his lean torso, enjoying how his skin twitched and the way he slightly squirmed underneath you.

"Your skin is so soft, so flawless. I'm so lucky..." you said in a low tone.

"A-Are you even- ahh... listening to me?" Bede said.

"But I want to make tonight all about you. Let me please you," you said.

Bede's lips curled into a slight smirk as his hand snaked up your thigh until it rested between your legs. You paused your actions as a small gasp escaped you at the feeling of your fiancé's hand on your clothed heat.

"Are you certain about that? I can feel how soaked you are through your clothing, you need release," he said.

You bit your lip, unable to find words as you subconsciously rocked your hips against Bede's hand which elicited a chuckle from him.

"You want to please me? Well, I would love to make you moan my name," he said.

He removed his hand from its position between your legs so that he could take a hold of your hips. You whined slightly at the loss of contact.

"So, why don't you lie down..."

While you were distracted, he gently flipped you onto your back so that he could top your body.

"... and let me strip you of your clothes..."

He lifted your shirt over your head, undoing your bra afterwards and letting your breasts bounce free. You lifted your hips so that he could slide both your bottoms and underwear down, completely exposing you.

"... so that I can toy with that perfect body of yours?" he finished, licking his lips at the sight of you.

"W-Well, when you put it like that..." you stuttered under Bede's gaze.

He chuckled as he placed his hands on both sides of your body, slowly tracing the outline of your curves. The feeling of his soft fingertips had your body shivering.

Bede leaned down, pressing a kiss to your collarbone before dragging his tongue up to your pulse. A soft moan passed your lips as he sucked at your flesh, gently biting occasionally to leave a small mark.

One of his hands found its way up to your breast, cupping your mound before rolling your nipple between his fingertips. Your breathing shook as his mouth remained latched to your neck, sucking and licking various spots.

You placed your hand onto the back of his head, fingers digging into his platinum blond locks. You applied a bit of pressure to his head in an attempt to push him further down your body.

He chuckled but complied with your request. He pressed his lips to the valley of your breasts before flattening his tongue onto your nipple. He tugged at your other hardened bud, making sure that both of your mounds were equally stimulated with pleasure.

Your hand found its way to his hair once more, gently tugging at his hair which made Bede groan lowly. The vibrations of his groan felt heavenly on your breast.

Bede prompted himself up, taking his mouth off of your chest. Though he kept his hands on your breasts, squeezing them and rolling your nipples. He smirked at the way your body shook with intense need.

"Bede... I w-want more," you whimpered.

"And what do you want?" He hummed.

In response, you spread your legs for him, completely exposing your soaked core. Your hips squirmed as you whimpered, your body felt unbearably hot.

His hands glided along your thighs, he loved how he made your legs shake. You panted as you felt his thumbs stroke your outer labia. He was so close to touching you, but he kept his pace slow and torturous, building up your sexual frustration.

"Hm... look at that," he said as he spread your lips. "The champion, completely powerless and dripping onto the bedsheets for one of her gym leaders."

Bede leaned down, you could feel his warm breath on your pussy. It drove you mad, unable to wait any longer.

"B-Bede! P-Please eat- ooh."

Your sentence was cut off when you felt Bede slowly drag his tongue up your heat, giving a small flick to your clit in the process.

With his hands resting on both of your thighs, the tip of his tongue slowly circled around your clit before finally flattening his tongue onto your sensitive bud, flicking it up and down.

"B-Bede..." you moaned.

"You like that?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Y-Yes! So good," you moaned.

Your loud, breathless moans encouraged him to apply more pressure to your clit, speeding up ever so slightly. The way you panted his name had his cock throbbing, he loved hearing his name fall from your lips in such a lewd manner.

Your body jerked as you yelped in pleasure when Bede sucked at your clit. You could feel some of his saliva dripping along your entrance. He gripped at your inner thighs, pulling you firmly against his mouth.

"D-Don't stop, please!" You begged.

"Not planning on it," he said as he pinched your clit before pressing his thumb to it, rubbing rapid circles.

His fingers made their way down to your entrance. You moaned loudly as Bede slipped two of his fingers inside of you with ease.

"You're so wet for me, love," he muttered as he pumped his slender fingers along your walls.

He leaned back down, pressing his tongue to your clit once more. You nearly screamed at the combined stimulation of his fingers and mouth. Bede moaned as well, loving the way you tasted. You thrust your hips, practically grinding against Bede's mouth and fingers.

You felt the vibrations of Bede's chuckle on your clit at your behaviour. He curled his fingers, abusing your sweet spot. You were getting more soaked by the second if that was even possible.

You were reduced to a moaning mess as Bede abused your pussy. You felt a pressure build up in your lower abdomen as your clit started to pulse as did your walls.

"B-Bede! You're gonna make m-me cum!" You screamed.

And you did. You greedily released the knot that had built up right into Bede's mouth. He wasn't complaining, he lapped at your cum with a satisfied grunt.

As you rode out your high, Bede lovingly stroked your body, admiring it: how your chest heaved in satisfaction, your core dripped with your cum along your thighs, and your body twitched every so often from the strong orgasm he had just given you.

You were so perfect, so gorgeous, and you were all his.

You giggled at the way your fiancé was looking at you. You extended your arm, reaching for your nightstand drawer where you kept your condoms, but Bede grabbed onto your wrist.

You looked at him confusedly. "Wha-? Bede?"

He bit his lip, a small blush coating his cheeks. "I... let's not use protection."

"But... I'm not on the pill," you said.

"I'm aware... that's the point," he said almost shyly.

Your eyes widened, face heating at your fiancé's confession. "B-Bede? Do you... want to try for a baby?"

He laughed softly, nodding his head. Leaning down, he captured your lips in a soft, love-filled kiss. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead onto yours, a shy smile still present on his features.

"I can't stop thinking about what you said the other day... about wanting children with me," he said.

You sighed contentedly as he slipped one of his hands between your legs, gently stroking your clit.

"I want a family... a family with my beautiful, amazing soon-to-be wife. You would be a wonderful mother, and I'll do my damndest to be a good father. So, may I get you pregnant? Only if you also want to, of course," he said.

You could feel the tip of his length prodding against your entrance. Bede felt himself throb at the thought of you carrying his child. The more he thought about it, the more his breathing shook with excitement. People would see you all knocked up with his arm proudly wrapped around your waist, and they would immediately know that Bede was the one responsible for your change.

Then you wrapped your legs around him, using your heels to prompt him against you. You ground against his length, a needy look flashing through your eyes.

"T-Take me, Bede. I want you to get me pregnant," you said.

Bede grinned, happiness radiating from him as he blushed madly. He kissed your lips once more, passion coursing through the exchange.

"Thank you, love," he muttered.

You both moaned loudly as Bede finally pushed his length inside of you, slowly filling you up until he was fully seethed up to the hilt.

Bede panted, muttering curses under his breath as the warmth and wetness of your pussy surrounded his shaft. You cried out in pleasure as he gripped at your thighs, rocking his hips at a steady pace.

His pace was not overly rapid, though he made sure to thrust deep inside of you. He was taking his time in enjoying the way your walls convulsed as he hit your most sensitive spot over and over again. You were on cloud nine, you could feel every inch, every little detail of your fiancé's length as he took control of your body.

"Ahh... you f-feel so good inside of me," you moaned.

Bede groaned, and you felt him twitch inside of you at your praise. He pushed your legs forwards, tucking your knees to your chest. You gasped and moaned loudly at the deep penetration that this position allowed.

Bede leaned down, pressing his lips to yours passionately, muffling your screams of ecstasy in the process. You threw your head back as he, once again, hit your sweet spot. Bede latched his mouth to the exposed skin of your throat, pressing little kisses and running his tongue along your flesh.

In the midst of the immense pleasure, you giggled when Bede nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. You ran your fingers through his hair before wrapping your arms around his back, pressing his body against yours. The amount of intimacy between you and your fiancé was incredibly rich.

Bede knew how to fuck you, he knew your body by heart. He knew how to pound you into the sheets and reduce you to a screaming mess at his mercy. But right now, Bede was making love to you. There was a difference, but it felt just as amazing if not more.

You moaned loudly as Bede thrust his length inside of you slightly harder, you could feel him twitching erratically inside of you, which edged you further to your orgasm.

"I'm g-gonna cum soon," he huskily and breathlessly whispered in your ear.

"M-Me too! K-Keep going," you moaned.

Pressure built up in your body once more as Bede continuously hit your sweet spot, keeping up with the deep thrusts. It all felt so pleasurable, and you weren't able to hold on as your lover gave you another earth-shattering orgasm. The tightening of your walls and your cum spilling all over his cock had him groaning.

With one last deep thrust and a loud growl, Bede spilled his cum inside of you. He made sure to keep his cock firmly plugged inside of you as he deeply emptied his load, he wanted you to take every single drop of it.

The feeling of your fiancé's cum entering you had you panting and nearly drooling. It felt beyond intimate. You squeaked in sensitivity as Bede removed himself from you, flopping onto his back next to you with heavy breaths falling from his lips.

You immediately cuddled up to Bede's chest making him lazily slung an arm around you in response. He pressed a sweet kiss to the top of your head as his free hand rested on your belly.

"I can't wait," he muttered.

"Me too. I hope I won't look like a complete blob in my wedding dress," you joked.

"You'll look fantastic, even when pregnant," he chuckled.

"And you're quite a good-looking man yourself, sweetheart."

"Does that mean I don't have to go to the gym?" He asked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't think I can be any more attracted to you than I already am."

Bede sighed in relief. "Oh, thank Arceus! That place reeked of sweaty men and testosterone. Not the type of place suitable for a man such as myself."

You laughed softly at Bede's comment, happy that your fiancé's tension and stress seemed to have been lifted from his mind.

And as for Bede, he had been ridiculous all along to hide his feelings from you. You would always be there to give him the reassurance he needed every once in a while, and he thanked the incredible amount of patience you had for his shit. He was more than relieved to know that you would never let go of him. You loved him more than anything in the world: you agreed to date him, live with him, marry him and have a child with him. If anything, your friends should be envious of him. Not the other way around. He promised himself to never bottle his insecurities in the future, especially when he had the best woman by his side at all times.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I do and want to show me a little extra love? You can always support me on Ko-fi, which is, of course, 100% optional: https://ko-fi.com/bloodybritt26


End file.
